


satya wants a haircut

by AnakinBiwalker



Series: autistic hanzo shimada [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Character, Autistic Hanzo Shimada, Autistic Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Canon Autistic Character, Friendship, Gen, Haircuts, Male-Female Friendship, Nonverbal Communication, One Shot, Semi-Verbal Symmetra, Short One Shot, Stimming, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinBiwalker/pseuds/AnakinBiwalker
Summary: satya gets a haircut with hanzo's support





	satya wants a haircut

Satya examined her nails, fluttering her fingers and noting how the light glittered off her nail polish. Yellow, verging on orange. A new color for her, but one she enjoyed the look of. 

"Hanzo, your thoughts?" Satya asked, extending her hand to him. He took her hand, careful to avoid her nails. 

"It looks pretty on you," Hanzo said, "but most things do." He released her hand and resumed sketching in his journal. 

They were hanging out in Satya's room, as they often did. As often as Hanzo needed a break from the overwhelming environment, Satya did even moreso. Together they would lounge in her room until she was comfortable again. 

It was a luxury that Vishkar refused her. To be alone. To compose herself. 

"Hanzo," Satya said, waiting patiently for his attention. 

"Yes?" Hanzo replied. 

"You...when you cut your hair, was it a a good change or a bad one?" Satya asked.

Hanzo brushed his fingers along the shaved side of his head, running them back and forth, back and forth. 

"It was startling, for the first week or so. I didn't recognize myself when I saw my reflection, but that was the point, for me. To be different than I was," Hanzo said, "And it is fun to feel." 

Satya blew on her nails before reaching out, lightly skimming her fingertips along Hanzo's hair. "I agree."

"What do you have in mind?" Hanzo asked, now brushing the side of his head over and over. In the company of anyone else, he would have felt self conscious. 

"To my shoulders," Satya said, "but I worry the sensation might be unpleasant or distracting." 

"That's possible," Hanzo said. He studied her. "Just above the shoulders, then? There would be no contact, then." 

Satya nodded. 

"Where would you get it cut?" Hanzo asked.

"I'm not sure," Satya said, "I know Tracer has done the others hair before." 

"She would be happy to help you," Hanzo said, "You should ask her." 

Satya touched her hair. "I will."

Later that evening, Hanzo went with Satya to speak with Lena. She was watching a movie with Genji and Zenyatta. 

"Good evening, Hanzo, Satya," Zenyatta said. 

"Zenyatta," Satya said, in acknowledgment. 

"Could we steal Tracer from you?" Hanzo asked. 

"We can pause the movie for you," Genji said, turning to Lena. 

"That's alright! I've seen this before!" Lena said, hopping to her feet. "What do you two need?"

Satya stared at Tracer, then turned to Hanzo. She tapped the back of his hand. 

"Yes, Satya would like a haircut," Hanzo said, "if you wouldn't mind?" 

Lena clapped her hands together. "Of course I'll cut your hair, Satya! This is wonderful!" 

Satya tapped Hanzo's hand again. 

"She wants her hair to fall just above her shoulders," Hanzo said. 

"I can do that, easy!"

She turned to speak with Genji and Zenyatta. "You two can finish the movie without me while I cut Satya's hair." 

"Have fun," Genji said, "And I'm excited to see your new look, Symmetra." 

Another tap. "Thank you," Hanzo said. 

"Alright, loves, follow me!" Lena said, leading the two of them away.

Lena set up a chair in her room for Satya, pulling out her shears and getting everything ready. 

Satya took a seat and Hanzo hovered a little to the side. He felt an affection he hadn't felt in so long, watching Satya fidget with her hair, smiling nervously at him. 

It was such a simple moment. So normal, a moment that so many happy people must have experienced. 

His fingers twitched, and he knew what he wanted to do, but it wasn't just Satya, there was Lena, too. 

He crossed his arms over his chest, clenching his hands as he did.

"You alright there, Hanzo?" Lena asked, as she tied the cape around Satya's neck. 

"I'm fine," Hanzo said, uncrossing his arms. 

"You sure? You can take a seat on my bed, if you don't want to stand around," Lena offered. 

"That isn't necessary," Hanzo said. 

"You sure?" 

"Quite. Thank you, though." 

Satya eyed him curiously, but kept quiet as Lena began to cut her hair. 

Hanzo watched Satya's hair fall to the floor, listening to the rapid snip of the scissors. 

Satya looked so happy. 

Lena chatted away as she cut, while they both politely listened. 

Finally, Lena was done, undoing the cape with a flourish before handing Satya a mirror.

Satya immediately lit up, turning her head back and forth, watching her hair move. 

She got up from her seat, doing a little spin, feeling her hair brush against her face. "Lena, this is beautiful, thank you."

"No problem, Satya! Thank you for asking me," Lena said, smiling. 

Satya looked to Hanzo and smiled, and Hanzo felt such a surge of happiness. He flapped his hands, and Satya's expression became even more joyful as she flapped in return. 

Lena paused to watch, before continuing to pack up her things, smiling to herself. 

She could let the two of them have this without her interrupting.


End file.
